Little Red Corvette
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: It was on the verge of being obscene. It was just like how Sideswipe liked it. -Dragster verse-


Title: Little Red Corvette  
Rating: T for Themes  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: KagomexSideswipe  
Summary: It was on the verge of being obscene. It was just like how Sideswipe liked it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Little Red Corvette' or 'I would die for you' both by Prince nor Akon's (I wanna F*** you)…nor do I own Snoop Dog's(Sensual Seduction). I also don't own Transformers or Inuyasha!  
Note: _Italics_ are song lyrics or a quick flash back

* * *

~Little Red Corvette~

* * *

Sam Witwicky was a college student and thus had everything so scattered that he couldn't believe that he managed to find clean clothes. It was Saturday night, the mechs were out exploring and he was about to take Mikaela on date, when he recalled he left his wallet in the garage of the base. Twisting through halls, he had finally made it to the door that led to the garage. Hand twisting the knob and opening the door, he was about to burst through when he noticed that the garage was dark. His hand searched the wall to his left for a light switch when he paused. A soft voice filled the darkness, a voice he recognized as Kagome's. He was about to call out to her when he realized that Sideswipe had responded back. Sam bit his lower lip feeling as if he were intruding on something. Praying to every name in could think of, Sam Witwicky plastered himself to the wall and began to silently sneak around hoping to find his wallet.

The events he witnessed he promised to never reveal if he managed to stay alive. When the music started, he knew that this was undeniably a private moment.

* * *

"Are you sure we're alone?"

Five whispered words traveled echoed in the garage, bouncing from wall to wall as if assuring the girl that they were indeed alone. A gentle purr of the engine was all she needed to know that it was true, they were alone.

"It's alright, it's Saturday night."

Another five words traveled across the room and slow beat began to fill the room. The deep voice gently caressing her as she closed her eyes and sighed. Her heart found the beat of the music and her body, swayed. The voice was the smoothest she had ever heard, full of confidence that was enough to make her take a step toward the source of the music.

_I guess I should've known  
by the way you parked your car sideways  
that it wouldn't last._

Sapphire eyes snapped open when she realized that she was drawing near. She couldn't understand why the garage felt so hot tonight. Usually the Autobots kept the rooms cooler, so there was no problem of overheating. A thin hand cupped her neck and she trailed her fingers from her collar to in between her breasts, where she exhaled and stopped. Heat was not something you could merely wipe away.

"You promised." The voice drawled, along with the music. "Kagome."

Her name was whispered, becoming lost within the beat. The lights finally turned on, dim, the room was coated with shadows. Eyes darting around, she realized that anyone could walk in and see her, them. The sound of an engine being gunned caused her wide eyes to snap the right.

'He actually did it,' Kagome thought.

Kagome Higurashi was not one for bets, but when it was deep voice culling to her, she found she couldn't resist. It was started off as a simple bet, a race across town. Thanks to her bike she was able to cheat and beat him. It was much how their first meeting started out, a few comments, a race to a club, where she found herself within the hands of an Autobot. There was nothing left for her in Japan; a mother that that took care of the shrine and a brother that was starting his own path in life. And she, Kagome, she was just a girl stuck in the past with memories that wouldn't leave.

Speed.

Not the drug, she would never use drugs, because the thrills of life were much more exhilarating. Who needed drugs when you stand at the edge of the building and feel a cold gush of wind slap you, urging to take a step that wasn't there? She needed it; that feeling of adventure and danger mixed with a loving embrace that was stuck in the past, while she in the future.

Education was boring. Jobs were mundane. Life was boring. The return from the past was abrupt, so unexpected that she refused to think of everything good that had been left behind. The Shikon was finished and wished away, Naraku dead. She had been standing at the altar with Inuyasha when suddenly it was like the sun had exploded. A light of white burst forth. Her world of lush green, of amber eyes, and crimson robes had vanished in a flash. Her world had become a shade of grey after her return. She had gotten a job like every good citizen where she worked at a small store as a clerk. It hadn't been until she child had purchased a small little red Corvette toy that she looked to the streets for something more.

Her feet had wandering uselessly until she hadn't regarded the sign that warned against walking. Hands stuffed in her pockets, she continued with her eyes staring at the painted white path. Horns blared causing her to stop in mid-step and stare to her right. Every heartbeat, she could hear perfectly as she watched the car slam on its brake. Burnt rubber, if filled the air with a sour scent as she took a step back. The tires screamed against the road as if protesting the accident that was about to happen. An inch, which was all that was separating her from the pristine white coat of paint upon metal. Her chest heaved as she stared at her warped reflection in the waxed car. Crying out in relief, she ran away from the traffic congestion and threw the park. Her heavy footsteps pounding against the pavement as she realized what she was going to do.

_Love 'em and leave 'em fast_

"Kagome."

She had done it again, gotten lost in memories that no longer mattered. All that mattered was the moment she had met him. Close to a year ago, he had saved her from wrecking her body in the accident upon her bike during a race with him. Their friendship had been few lewd comments, a few whispered promises as she let him drive her. Eventually he had dared broach a subject, a subject full of touches and things that didn't seem possible.

_"I want to feel you," Sideswipe suddenly said._

_"I'm riding in you," Kagome dryly pointed out. "Can't get much closer than that."_

_"I want your flesh on my metal."_

The statement was enough to make her go red in the face. It was enough to make her yelp in surprise as his powerful engine vibrated the interior of the car causing her to jump in the seat. The situation was made worst when Bumblebee had started playing that obscene song, the one that Sideswipe was playing at the moment. The bet was simple with terms drawn out precisely and Sideswipe had finally won a race against her, which is why she was standing here, in this moment. Her heart pounding against her chest, demanding escape as she took another step closer. The sound of the engine running, offered her comfort. The heels clacked against the cement floor until she stood directly in front of the Corvette. Her hand reached out and laid flat against the warm hood and she splayed her fingers. Pale white skin contrasted against the cherry red color he had switched to just for tonight just as promised/

"Sideswipe," Kagome easily purred.

_And you say, what have I got to lose?  
And honey I say…_

His engine stalled for moment and she noticed his head lights dim at her touch. The music still playing, him altering it to fit the mood. Kagome pressed her other hand against his hood and began to lean forward until her upper body was lying against him. This was as close as they could get, to what she agreed to, a skimpy black bikini. She refused to be naked anywhere with him for fear of getting caught. The bikini was easy to explain. She slid down his hood; her lips brushing the top before she reached to the floor and gripped the hose.

_Little Red Corvette  
You need a love that's gonna' last_

Kagome swayed to the music, her hips going left and right and her shoulders moved in tune with a gentle bob. She let her eyes gaze upon the floor where she saw the car wash kit that he promised to provide her with. Once more, she let her hand brush against his hood, it felt hotter than it should.

"Let's move it," Sideswipe urged.

The corners of her plump lips curled in delight as she aimed the hose and pulled the trigger. A torrent of cold water hit him, causing him to hiss in shock at the temperature. Soft laughter escaped her becoming a part of the music as she sprayed him once more, the water becoming a temperature that was comfortable warm.

"Is that fast enough for you?" Kagome softly teased as she kneeled down and picked up the soap.

"I think I feel a bit ill."

Kagome softly hummed to him, each soft tone that was uniquely her was heard over the music.

_Believe it or not  
I started to worry_

Kagome didn't know why, but she stared at the hood. It felt personal starting there. Her hands gliding over the protective armor that housed his engine and Spark. She gently ran the sponge of the red metal as the music thrummed on.

_And you say, "Baby, have you got enough gas?"  
Oh yeah_

She had soaped his body entirely, loving the way the cherry color would look once clean. Hints of a cleaner future were promised under the suds. Kagome stood upon her toes, breasts pressed into the driver side window as she leaned up to reach the roof.

"A little harder."

Her cheeks brilliantly blushed rose as she continued her work. She wrung the sponge over his windshield, trying to ignore her embarrassment as she dropped the sponge. Kagome grasped the hose and prepared to soak him once more. Eyes widening in shock he suddenly pushed forward causing her to lose balance and fall flush against his hood.

_A body like yours  
oughta' be in jail  
cause it's on the verge of bein' obscene_

Sideswipe revved his engine, sending the vibrations through her body. The warmth of his hood was beautiful against the wetness of her chilled skin. Closer, she pushed herself as she tried to steal the warmth he offered. The music was lost to them as she pushed away and quickly hosed him down. The sound of gears shifting caused her eyes to open in shock.

"You're not dry!" Kagome protested.

Sideswipe offered her smirk, blue optics alive with mirth and dark with a desire that they both couldn't express. He reached down, the tip of a digit upon her lips; warm metal against her cool lips. The both stared at each other until she finally pursed her lips in an innocent kiss against his finger. Kagome reached up and gripped his hand, bringing it down against her body.

_I am something that you'll never understand_

She could swear that he whispered something, but she wasn't sure as the mixed beats came back to life. Pushing herself against his hand, she began to sway once more. Eyes closed, she refused to be distracted as she spent these moments with him. Body pushing into his warm hand she hummed the lyrics to the song.

"Open your eyes."

Sideswipe urged her as she swayed her with her hand. He had universes, he had watched supernovas, but nothing compared to this moment. Her water misted skin glistened in the dim light, her sapphire eyes cloudy as she slowly opened. It only took a moment, but she quickly realized that she was softly glistening pink. Her miko ki was reacting, dripping out of her body with the sweat that trailed down her skin leaving gossamer trails.

She went to speak only to snap her mouth shut when static filled the air. Electric blue sparks that reminded her of the everlasting blue sky flickered from his metal body to her flesh. Kagome stepped back a moment and watched as the sparks of blue reached toward her before withdrawing.

"My spark longs for you."

It was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her and probably the most serious. She easily stepped into his hand. Nothing felt real as he lifted her closer to his face. She crawled forward and smiled, pleased when he brought her closer to his face. Her lips gently touched his lower lip. A zap of blue traveled from his mouth to her causing her pink kin to mingle with the blue. They could both feel it, a unison beating and pulsing of her heart and his Spark.

"My heart is yours," Kagome softly whispered against his lip.

Kagome closed her eyes, the tender hum of his Spark called to her louder than any musical beat. Whispered devotions were sent out in warm waves as an undying promise to her if only she would remain with him.

"Forever," Kagome lovingly promised.

And then the lights turned on.

A scream tore from her throat as he pulled the gun from his hip and aimed at where his sensors detected the intruder. Sam Witwicky shouted and held up his hands, hazel eyes wide with fear as he waited and prayed that they would accept his pitiful excuse.

"I forgot my wallet!" Sam shouted and then added as he ran, "Don't shoot."

Sideswipe scowled, but covered the clad Kagome with his free hand.

"Hurry up!"

He ignored the Witwicky boy as he turned his gaze back to the woman in his hand. The adoration he felt for her was overwhelming, even as she sat frazzled within his hand.

"Bye!" Sam squeaked out as the door slammed shut, signaling his departure.

Sideswipe ran a finger along her face, drawing her attention back to him. A soft chuckling filled the air causing Kagome to scowl.

"It's not funny!" Kagome grumbled. "I told you we weren't alone!"

He grinned at her as he replied, "It was still exciting."

"It was obscene!" Kagome hissed, unable to truly be mad at him.

"Just the way I like it," he rumbled as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Sam slammed Bumblebee's door shut as he griped the steering wheel. His eyes stayed focus upon the garage as he heavily exhaled.

"Your pulse is racing," Bumblebee pointed out.

He felt like a pervert, watching an erotic moment between lovers was the best way to describe this. Nothing physical could come of the relationship, but it was the emotion. There was something full of lust, love, and an emotion he couldn't identify.

"Let's go Bee," Sam finally muttered.

_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole_

"Seriously! Bee! Not now!"

_So she can get a sensual seduction_

Sam's eyes suddenly went wide in understanding.

"You knew!"

Bumblebee could only laugh before he took off onto the road with Sam. There was still Mikaela to pick up for Sam's date.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope everyone had a safe New Year! I am excited about 2010! Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland!!!

Okay, this is first attempt at any type of romance, smut, erotic, or anything in that field. I tend to avoid it just because it gets messy. Yet, I need to write more of that in the attempt I attend it to future fics.  
Should I leave the rating at 'T' or should I up it to 'M'?  
I would love it if I could get some critical reviews, what was good, bad, or what could've been better. Like I said, I tend to avoid the whole romance and go straight for everything else!  
I also don't know if I'll try to expand this in working on more romance or anything, so maybe keep an eye out. I'm not sure, pretty nervous about this field!

Till Next Time!


End file.
